The Fist Of Blue Sapphire
by Sapphire.D.Jewel
Summary: When the whole cast of Detective Conan is invited by an unknown person to watch the newest Movie: Detective Conan and The Fist Of Blue Sapphire, what will they do? And did I said that Kaito KID is the VIP of the screening? (On Hold)
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own the Detective Conan nor any thing. This is purely a fan based story made by a fan for fans to read and enjoy. Other than that, nothing more. Thank you, please enjoy!

**Short Summary**:

When the whole cast of Detective Conan is invited by an unknown person to watch the newest Movie: Detective Conan and The Fist Of Blue Sapphire, what will they do?

And did I said that Kaito KID is the VIP of the screening?

* * *

_"Dear Mr. Mouri,_

_We are delightful to inform you that we have invited you and your family to the screening of our very first Movie. We would be please to have a famous person such as you to be our critic for the Movie._

_Thank you._

_Venue: Baker street,_

_Theater Hall,_

_15th Floor._

_Date: 14/12_

_Time: 02:00 P.M._

_Assistant: Ms. Akiko Tetsumaki."_

"So that's what it reads.",

Kogoro scanned the bright piece of so called invitation.

"Ne, Dad. What do you think about it?",

'Hmm, this certainly is a trap. No doubt about it.'

"What about it? We're going! I mean they did invited me to be their critic right? I dont see why I shouldn't go?!",

'Hey hey..', Ran and Conan sweatdroped at his antics.

'Well, at any case we will be seeing who and what this invitation actually is.',

Conan's thoughts were halted by a phone call.

"Oh! Sonoko! -eh?! You mean you got an Invitation too?! -yeah! Dad got one too! -what?! Even Makoto San and Jirokichi-San too?! -and many more?!. Is that true sonoko? -I see.. -Okay! I'll call you back!",

'What's this?- Haibara?!'

"Ah! Moshi Moshi! What is it Haibara?",

"Ne, Dad. It looks like everyone got one!",

"Its suspicious but just as I told you we'll go!", kogoro nodded briskly.

"What?, even you guys? -Hattori too?! Okay, well all meet up at the said venue. We'll discuss it later."

'Just what on world is happening here?! Who is this person sending all these invitations and just what is the meaning of this?!',

The little detective, tried hard but his brains won't give him the answers he needs. Little did he know there was a whole new level of surprises reserved for the bunch of audiences that were about to gather at one single place.

And That's it for the first Chapter, I know its short but I will be doing updates frequently (hopefully) though it depends on readers, who really are the ones that helps me going.

* * *

thank you! hope you liked it

until then

See you, Next Illusion!


	2. The Movie Intro

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own the Detective Conan nor any thing. This is purely a fan based story made by a fan for fans to read and enjoy. Other than that, nothing more. Thank you, please enjoy!

**Author's Note**: I really liked this movie thats why I decided to make this fic. however, I would be deleting the Introduction part where Shinichi speaks about how he changed into Conan. because that would ruin the fun, I this isn't confusing. I tried my best to keep it simple. enjoy!

**The Next Day**:

"Alright, Conan-kun we'll get ready okay?"

"Hai, Ran-neechan!",

'At any rate, I just need to check it for myself. Who is this person, pulling out a grand scheme. And what is his motive. Your truth will soon come to light.',

With thoughts bubbling inside this little brain, he went to get ready.

**Time**: 01:45 P.M

**Place**: Baker Street, Theater Hall.

"Ah, we're here on the Account of this invitation!",

Kogoro passed the blue and gold invitation card to the receptionist who kindly took it and looked at her desktop.

'So this is the place. Its huge. But I still dont understand what exactly is-',

"Yo! KUDO! I-I mean Conan-kun!!",

Conan's train of thoughts were halted off by none other then Obnoxious but smart detective from the west, Hattori Heiji.

"Hattori!, -san! Oh! You are hear too! Long time!"

"Oh! Hattori kun! Kazuha! It's been long time huh! Were you invited here too?!", Ran's enthusiastic voice rang through the halls as other familiar eyes fell on them too.

"Ah! Look!! Its Conan-kun!!",

"Looks like we're not the only one invited after all! Ha ha!",

"Professor, Agasa! Haibara and you all!",

"Ara, you seem surprised, Conan-kun. Didn't I Informed you yesterday?",

Haibara replied sasily to Conan as he sweatdroped.

"At any rate, it seems like everyone is invited for this so called Movie opening, although I did research but everything is locked in such a secured way that it's nearly impossible to hack or gather any information. All we can do is see the movie for our self's and decide",

She ended with smugness that made conan roll his eye.

Eventually it was revealed that everyone were invited, including the police department's and Others as well. Surprising enough, even Yusaku and Yukiko were there as well.

**_"Excuse me, minna-San! We will be arranging your seating now, please follow our instructions. Come this way!",_**

With that said, the receptionist took everyone inside a large theater, which already had lights switched off, due to which it was hard to see. She and her fellow staff members help others to their seats.

The Hall was huge, with about four different seating cabins. One in the lower level near the huge silver screen(S). Two cabins(EW) in the second level, with considerable amount of space between them and other one in the higher level(N) which cannot be seen by the people from second and first level.

The first level was filled by people who were Occasionally appears time to time.

Conan and his troops were seated in the Second level East wing, along with the Police department and other detectives and FBI spies as well, Even Professor Agasa, the kids and even Shizuki Jirichiko were seated there too.

The far secluded West wing was filled with the Black Organization and other Deadly people. But due to the place being dark, no one is able to tell who is whom. However, the top level cabin also seem to have audience, but apparently no body knows who is it.

"Ne, it kind of feels exciting right?",

Ran naked conan as he smiled at her

"Hai, Ran neechan. I wonder what kind of movie is this!",

'I hope it's not something about death or anything. But, I do have a weird feeling about this whole thing though..',

Conan frowned but he couldn't pinpoint what was making him uncomfortable. Suddenly the dimly lit halls started to flicker as a voice was heard in the intercom.

**"My dear guests! I'm delighted to see you all here! You must be excited to see this new movie right? And so am I to show you!"**

"Are you the one who send us all the invitations?!",

Kogoro's voice echoed.

**"Indeed! Its as I! I wanted you all Infamous people to watch my newly made film. Although I wouldn't say I made it, after all what I did was just capture everything that happened, hahaha(chucked) I mean, this is kind of movie of all the things I have recorded. My ultimate production!"**

"What the?!",

"What the hell does that mean?!",

"Are you trying to trick us cause it's not funny!",

Voices of various people getting angry was very audible.

**"Calm down, my dear guests. You are here to enjoy right? I mean I even called out the B.O and others to keep you company-"**

"What?! B.O?!",

Conan and most of the other people who know about it were shocked and scared upon the revelations.

**"Oh, dont worry. There won't be any bloodshed in my gaurd. Because none will be able to."**

"Nani?!"

**"Because, no one is allowed to leave unless I say so!",**

With that, a clicking sound was heard and suddenly every person had a belt around their laps and writs, tied them to their own seats, halting any moments. However it wasn't uncomfortable because of the cushiony seats.

There was a roars and squeaks of surprise, towards their new entrapment.

'Shit!', was the only word spinning in everyone's head.

**"Now, our special VIP will be none other than the Infamous Phantom Thief, Kaito KID!"**

"KIDDOO?!?!",

The only response of the surprised people.

_"Hey hey, Shouldn't you be treating a VIP in hospitality and not in hostility?"_,

"Its kid-sama! Its kid-sama's voice!! Kid-sama where are you?!",

Sonoko and others looked up from where the voice was heard. Indeed, despite of the dim lights his white top-hat cannot be unseen. He was there trapped like rest of them.

'Kid too?!, just what is this movie?! And why are we forced to see it?!'

Conan tried crack the code but to no avail.

**"Indeed its time for us to start the movie. So let me introduce you to all. The Movie is a special feature one, and the reason why KID is VIP is because he is the specially featured one in this movie. Enjoy!"**

With that said, the lights dimmed and Silver screen flicked to life.

'So this is it.. this movie is about to unveil all the mystery of this whole case..',

Conan moved his entire focus on the screen, trying not miss anything, any kind of detail small or big will be essential to this case. He wasn't the only one though, the same thought was revolving around every detective's and Police Officer's mind.

The screen lit up, and the first thing that it showed was,

_Marina Sands Bay Hotel, Singapore._

'Shit!'

As Conan's mind recalled something he wished he forgot.

* * *

And that's it for now, hope you all enjoyed it!

I tried my best to keep it long.

until Next time!

See you! Next Illusion!


	3. Fist Of Blue Sapphire: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own the Detective Conan nor any thing. This is purely a fan based story made by a fan for fans to read and enjoy. Other than that, nothing more. Thank you, please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**_ The dialogues are not accurate from the movie but its a version I made it myself, its just a shorter version of the long and elaborated speech (its just that my stupid brain won't remember every word and I had to watch the movie to write it down lol) hope you Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Marina Bay Sands Hotel, Singapore._**

'Shit!'

As Conan's mind recalled his abrupt visit to Singapore via The Phantom Thief's Suit Case. By the looks of it, he easily came to an conclusion that this movie or what so ever is connected to that case which he solved in Singapore along side with KID-

'Ah! Now I get it why that Thief is special. He's in this movie helping out a major case with his life on line. No wonder he's is specially featured. He was almost killed twice by the culprit. Hah.'

Conan gave a dry chuckle at it as Hattori hummed in confusion, hearing his best-buddy-gone-short letting out a chuckle.

"I think I know what Movie it is.",

"Wh?! You know?!", Hattori was shocked.

"hm! I do. It is probably the case I solved in Singapore, which I have not told anyone except Professor. This is about that one, that's it. After all KID is there too, that makes my theory more strong.",

**_-A Brown Haired man(Leon Lowe) meet up with a blond haired lady(Sherilyn Tan) in a restaurant bar. They talked in almost hushed tone, suddenly switching from English to Japanese_**-

"What?! When did you go to Singapore?! And what with KID too?! Man! Its confusing!",

**_-Ms. Sherilyn Tan walked away in anger, while Mr. Leon gave a tip bill to the waiter as he walked away with a look which was screaming that something isn't right at all-_**

"Well, you can watch the movie but I think this is gonna make my identity leak. I don't know what I'll be doing after this.", he sulked into his seat as the movie went on.

There was an occasional chatter between Ran and Sonoko since they seem to recall it as well. Kogoro was still on the 'trying to remember'- stage. Other people talked as well, but their eyes not moving from the screen.

**_-Ms Sherilyn wobbling down the shopping mall. She stumbles upon her heel and trips into some guy as he grabs her from falling-_**

**_"Miss, are you okay?"_**

**_-The girl beside him sees that his hands are covered in blood and that the woman has a knife stabbed on her back as she screams in horror-_**

**_-suddenly somewhere in the parking lot of the mall, a red car is blown off by a bomb sending the while hotel into a wrecking tremors, causing the security cameras goes off as electricity fluctuates untill it completely goes overdrive. The whole mall turns into a screaming mess of people trying to run for their lives.-_**

Due to the sudden sound effects of the bomb, many people had a sudden shock.

"What the?!"

Was what the response which came from the department of police and other people.

**_-Mr. Leon pulled up a white cloth over the corpse of Ms. Sherilyn with his face showing nothing more than hidden amusement-_**

**_"What are you doing?!"_**

**_"Preserving the body, or this will be trampled, right?", Mr. Leon replied to the Cop. With that the screen blacked out for a small pause.-_**

"Its clear that he's the culprit. But I dont understand."

"Keep watching, you will understand. eventually", Conan ended his sentence with a dry chuckle and rolling eyes at Hattori.

The screen lit up once again.

**_-The Marina Bay Sands Hotel was invaded by a barrage of Singaporean Police, who were looked over by Inspector. Mark Aidan-_**

**_-A man with tan skin and dark hairs(Rishi Ramanathan) was approached by Inspector. Aidan. Rishi was investigating at the crime scene with several other police men in the site-_**

**_-Rishi was asked inquired by Inspector. Aidan about Mr.Lowe, who was said to be the first one to witness the corpse or more likely to be presented when the incident was occured-_**

**_"Could you tell him to not to interfere too much?"_**

**_"I can't say that!. I'll say hello",_**

**_With that Rishi went to greet his former Teacher, Mr. Leon Lowe._**

**_"lets talk in Japanese",_**

**_And both started to speak in the said language, while Inspector. Aidan gave them a disapproving glance-_**

**_-In the background, the Inspector and the cops investigate about the victim, Ms. Sherilyn, Tan. Age: 40. Profession: Lawyer. Affiliation: Lowe-_**

**_"-she was a very good lawyer, may be that's what cause someone to pull out a reveng-"_**

**_Mr. Leon was cut off by a cop, who called out Inspector. Aidan. everyone approached toward a large glass elevator._**

**_"what is this?!"_**

**_Mr. Leon's eyes widen in both fear and shock. because of the thing that was stuck to the elevator wall!-_**

"A Kaito KID CARD?!?!?",

was the reaction of the majority of the people present in the hall. while Conan gave a unamused and satiric chuckle at the reaction at both the people and Hattori himself who seemed baffled at the current turn of events

**_-A very bloody Kaito KID card was found and so was a strong suspect_** **_for the murder-_**

"_Oi, Oi, honestly. I do get that I am a famous and fabulous Theif but that doesn't means anyone could go around and use my name for your deeds"_

_It was KID who spoke with a sigh at the scene which was unfolding itself._

_'You wish, bastard',_

_Conan dryly cursed the Thief while rolling his eyes._

* * *

That's all for Chapter 1. because it would take very long to write all the incidents in one shot and also be very hasty. so i decided on chapters-chapters-wise so its more easy.

See You!

Next Illusion!


	4. Fist Of Blue Sapphire Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Detective Conan nor any thing. This is purely a fan based story made by a fan for fans to read and enjoy. Other than that, nothing more. Thank you, please enjoy!

* * *

**_-Merlion Park , Singapore-_**

**_-A certain Merlion statue suddenly stopped pumping out water and hurled out a large quantity of blood, making the pool turn slowly into a shade of crimson_****_. people nearby were totally startled by the incident-_**

**_-The screen turned black-_**

"Oh my!",

many people were grossed by it while somewhere stunned.

-**_Professor Agasa's Residence-_**

**_"Its impossible"_**

**_"Please"_**

**_"Its impossible"_**

**_"I'm relying on you!"_**

**_Conan bowed down to Haibara who happened to look away clicking her pen-_**

**_"What's happening"_**

-**_Professor Agasa_** **_came up to the two bickering kids with a cup of tea in his hand-._**

**_"He wants the antidote back to old form, seems he forgotten the trip to his last one"_**

**_"That was long time! it'll be fine! So, give me the antidote!"_**

"**_Nope_**"

**_-Haibara didn't even gave him a glace. while Conan sighed in desperation-_**

"**_Are you going somewhere far away?_**"**_,_**

**_-Professor Agasa asked Conan as he kept his tea down the table-_**

"**_Singapore, there is a tournament, where a person with 400 unbeatable matches will be invited-_**"

"Makoto-san's! tournament!", Sonoko said with pure ententhusiasm.

**_-Conan spoke as he turned to face the Professor-_**

"**_Oh! That's Kyogoku Makoto-San right?_**",

**_-Professor's face beamed with recognition as Conan nodded his head approval-_**

**_"S_****_onoko invited Ran and Mouri-San, you can go too. But with this form I can't leave with his passport"_**

-**_Conan took out his old passport from his _****_pocket-_**

**_"Oh right, it was Shinichi's-"_**

**_"That's why I'm begging you, Haibara!"_**

**_-Conan bowed courtesly at Haibara but it seemed vain-_**

**_"Your stubborn."_**

**_-Haibara sighed disapprovingly-_**

"**_Geez"_**

**_"Conan-Kun I think you should cancel this event"_**

**_-Professor tried to suggest the best but the kid doesn't so-_**

**_"But,I want to go"_**,

**_Conan whined._**

"aha-ha-ha",

Hattori gave a dry chuckle as he rolled his eye at Conan's childish behaviour

"Shut it"

"sure."

Conan rolled his eyes once again at Hattori's Satiric response.

"**_Oh dont need to be sad!_**"

**_-Conan looked up towards the Professor with surprise and expectation-_**

"**_Let's play a fun game!_**"

"somehow I think its going to be that ridiculous Quiz again",

"I think so too", replied Ayumi to a grumbling Genta while Mitsuhiko just gave an awkward chuckle.

**_-Conan sweatdroped at the scene-_**

"**_At this hour?!_**"

**_-_****_With that Professor Agasa was shown wearing a grey seal costume, with a stick in his hand as he asked his ridiculous Pun-intended questions to which Conan answered in blink of an eye as both the Kids Sweatdroped at the old professor's antics-_**

"Oi, oi, oi,...",

Conan and Hattori rolled their eye, as other's sweatdroped.

"Oh my, i didn't expect this..",

Professor Agasa was clearly embarrassed.

"My, my, Professor you look cute in it",

it was a compliment coming from Yukiko as she gave an encouraging smile.

"ah.. haha ha-.. why thank you! Yukiko-san.",

Professor couldn't help his own embarrassment as Yusaku looked apologetic towards him.

-**_T_****_he scene shifts to a dark street where Conan is shown to be walking home back from Professor. It was clear that someone was stalking him-_**

"wow, now a stalker, huh",

"didn't I told you to shut up",

"I was just saying",

Conan rolled his eye at Hattori's amused comments.

-**_A girl with a man's silhouette-_**

'that couldn't be good.', Hattori thought.

**_Ran?_**

-**_Conan seem to sense the stalker. As he quickly dove into the nearby street, and stick to the wall as he readied his stung watch, aiming at the approaching Silhouette-_**

**_Ran? -Ran-neechan?! Wha-what are you doing here?_**

**_-He said quickly trying to cover his stung watch behind him-_**

"real smooth, bro",

"Didn't I told you to shut up already, why don't you focus on the movie instead, _Barou"_

_Conan tired but couldn't stop Hattori's growing grin._

_'Jeez'_

**_"I have been wating for you, for the time being",_**

**_"_**Ran..Ran-neechan..?"

**_-She said with a soft yet confident voice which ended with a sadistic grin or more like a smug_** **_as the screen turned black-_**

"Yup, definitely creepy",

Hattori shivered unknowingly at the smirk.

"Tell me about it",

Conan rolled his eye, as he remembered all the times he had to face that sadistic yet somehow seems charming-to-ladies smile from Kaito KID.

"Kid-sama, is soooooo cool! Kya!",

Many tried to ignore Sonoko's babbling while Ran was focused on what Haibara had said

'So Conan-kun and Shinichi are somehow connected! I knew it! There is something that's always off! I need to find out the truth. Shinichi..'

Ran recalled the moments she had with shinichi during their last school trip.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 3!

Hope you all liked it!

stay tuned for next!

See You!

Next Illusions!


	5. Fist Of Blue Sapphire: Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**:

I do not own the Detective Conan nor any thing. This is purely a fan based story made by a fan for fans to read and enjoy. Other than that, nothing more. Thank you, please enjoy!

* * *

The Screen lit up once again.

**_-It was dark, yet some fimilair voices were audible. A pair of blue eyes were visible-_**

"Were you _Kid_napped, Kudo?!",

Hattori was amused by this very fact.

Conan rolled his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time. **_'_**

**_'_****_Ran's voice?! Wh-what's going on?-'_**

**_-Its was Conan who seemed to be trapped inside something-_**

"**_Where am I Locked in?!",_**

Many people weren't able to tell where the kid was stuck.

**_-_****_He clearly was in a panic mode, as he looked like he was trapped in a very tight case or was it is?-_**

**_"_****_God damn it!",_**

"Conan-kun! your too young to be swearing!"

"ah ha ha! isnt it?",

Hattori gave out a dry chuckle at Ran's comment.

"Shut it already."

Conan closed his eyes as if to block Hattori's amused gaze over him.

**_-He rustled inside trying to get a way out, finally fumbling on a pen which he had snatched from Haibara-_**

**_"_****_May be this one..",_**

**_-_****_With that he succeeded opening the zip as bright light invaded his dark closure-_**

**_-There sat Conan, his skin tanned due to unknown reason or was it someone purposefully did that? He looked almost a different person with his skin tone and no-glasses on-_**

"I knew it! It was you conan-kun!",

"So it was that brat after all!",

Sonoko rolled her eyes.

"But how did he get there? to Singapore without a passport?",

Kogoro's voice held confusion to which Conan just gave an akward glace at him

'Oi, oi, isn't it obvious?! I was literally got smuggled to another country. In a Suit Case! by an International Criminal never the less!'

Conan chuckled Internally at his own personal joke.

**_-Conan was sitting in a 'probably' suitcase which seem to have a dark velvet cushions embedded inside, the otherwise hollow suitcase-_**

**_"L-lion?",_**

"ah! Conan-kun! your just too cute! sitting adorably in that little suit case! like a lost puppy!! Oh my I can't take this cuteness!",

"ha ha ha.. Now now dear, don't embarrass that poor kid..",

Yusaku gave an awkward laugh towards his wife's comment which had made Conan blush is both anger and embarrassment.

'why you guys...'

**_-In the middle of an unknown street filled with children and people, the first thing he was was a Merlion water statue. Upon looking around he found out that this was definitely not Japan-_**

**_-His gaze fell on his vivid surroundings, until he saw that which let him know where exactly he was-_**

**_-Marina Bay Sands Hotel-_****_"_**

**_"_****_AM I REALLY IN SINGAPORE?!?!",_**

**_-A Bird's Eye view of Singapore was shown beautifully, right from the top side of the Marina Bay Hotel, before the screen turned from black to blue in a millisecond-_**

Many people were awestruck by the view they saw.

**_-A large Blue Octagonal Piece of Jewel appeared which seem to symbolize the famous big Jewel from Singapore, Fist Of Blue Sapphire-_**

**_-Letters appeared on it as well, which seem to be the name of the movie-_**

**_-Detective Conan: The Fist Of Blue Sapphire-_**

"A movie about this brat?!, seriously? and I thought it was of Makoto-kun's!",

"aww, Not fair! why does Conan gets all the attention!?!",

"we can't help it I guess, after all he really is good at deducing than us.",

Mitsuhiko replied to a grumbling Genta.

"Conan-kun looks cool though", Ayume chirped in.

"Yea, Cool as he tries to be right now. huh",

Haibara gave a remark accompanied with a glance that stated 'your traped like rat, waiting to be killed' to which Conan shivered.

**_-There was a sudden music in the background as well as a Merlion statue beside the title-_**

**_-Suddenly a very familiar voice piped through as the screen changed-_**

**_"I'm Edogawa Conan. A detective who is in search of the truth laying hidden in the darkness. With Professor Agasa and his inventions I shall put end to all those criminals"-_**

**_"And my Enemy? is that Thief!"_**

"Ha! now this is smooth! You don't tell me about this!", Hattori gave an amused chuckle and a side way glace at the grumbling Conan, who just grumbled more under his breath.

**_-Conan was shown, while the screen was filled with the theme of black and red Playing cards around the border and even the names-_**

**_"_****_Kaito KID"_**

There were screams for KID from his fangirls department -incluing sonoko.

**_-Kaito KID was shown in his ethereal glory as he tip his top hat, covering his face but not the smirk-_**

"Oh my god! Kid-sama!!",

Conan and other detectives rolled their eyes at the mess created by the Thief's Fan girls.

"KID, you bastard!", Grumbled Inspector. Nakamori.

**_"_****_An Unknown person who can pose as someone else. And somehow he resembles Kudo Shinichi as well. And as for me, I will definitely catch him!",_**

**_-Conan was shown with determination Glistening in his blue eyes-_**

"kya! Kid-sama will never be caught! Gambatte!! Kid-sama!",

'Oi,oi, oi.. I dont get it, why is the majority supporting Kid, a Criminal. bastard.'

Conan rolled his eye.

**_"And KID's rival is Kyogoku Makoto!"_****_-Makoto is shown in his Karate outfit-_**

"Kya!!! my two favorite people! Makoto-san!! and kid-sama!",

Everyone tried to ignore the blabbering of Sonoko while Ran seeatdroped at her friend's antics.

**_"He's a high school student and also a Karate Champion with 400 Unbeatable record. He also happens to be the romantical intrest of Ran Mouri's Best friend, Sonoko Shizuki"_**

**_-Sonoko stood beside him as Makoto blushed slightly upon seeing her-_**

"Oh! Sonoko you are there too!",

"Of Course! I'm there too! after all where ever Makoto-Kun go I will be there too!",

Sonoko replied in a _duh _tone to Ran's comment.

**_"Despite of a small body, a brain of an adult. Only One Truth Shall Prevail!"-_**

Now that line is what caught the attention of Conan, who immediately start sweating. because it cleary had another meaning behind it. something which he had been hiding from the very beginning. that something could even end his life or worst threatened his loved ones. the Real Identity of Edogawa Conan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I changed the Intro part mainly due to the fact that it reveals everything in the beginning and it would take away all the fun.I altered it so that people won't ponder about it, making the introduction made by Conan and his rival, KID since no one would doubt him, after all he is dubbed as _Kid Killer_.

I hope you liked it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

See You!

Next Illusion!


	6. Fist Of Blue Sapphire: Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Detective Conan nor any thing. This is purely a fan based story made by a fan for fans to read and enjoy. Other than that, nothing more. Thank you, please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**_I'm Sorry fot the delayed update!! I tried my best to make this chapter longer than my regular chapters. Hope you readers will enjoy!!_

* * *

**_-The Screen Turned bright as it showed the same Merlion statue, where Conan found himself. Looking in the reflection he realized that his skin tone is more tanner and that he had nothing remaining of Professor. Agasa's gadgets with him-_**

**_'My hands.. no more Prof.Agasa's gadgets.. That's right! Ran is here!'_**

"Oi, oi, shouldn't you be calling her Neechan, brat?",

Conan rolled his eyes at Sonoko's comment.

**_-With that he took off to where he had probably heard Ran's voice-_**

**_'Wait for me, Ran-neechan!'_**

**_-He ran towards her as he spotted her amidst the tourists. However..-_**

**_"Ah! Shinichi!",_**

**_-Ran waved her hands with a bright smiled pasted on her face while Conan was shocked beyond anything as he saw Himself, that is his Older self walking towards Ran-_**

"Eh?!! K-kudò?! kudo is there?! and so are you?!"

"Are you an idiot? that's not me, that is Kaito KID",

Conan remarked Hattori who seemed to be baffled by the Thief's flawless disguise.

**_'Eh?!'_**

**_"Sorry sorry! To let everyone wait!",_**

**_-_****_Shinichi said as he approached Ran and Sonoko who was there too-_**

**_"Where were you? I was searching you for a while now!",_**

**_"Uncle said it's too hot so I went to find a cool shade"_**

**_-He replied as he looked over to where he had placed Kogoro, under a tree shade-_**

**_"Thank You!",_**

**_"Oh, the feeling is still too hot",_**

Conan rolled his eyes at Sonoko, while Ran seemed to understand what she meant.

**_-Sonoko said as she smirked and put her hands on Ran's shoulder-_**

**_"Oi, Ran weren't you going to buy me a bottle of cold water..?",_**

**_-an exhausted Kogoro fanning himself under a tree was shown-_**

"Geez that old geezer never learns.",

"what did you say, you Old hag!",

"how dare you called me Old hag?!",

Everyone sweatdroped at the antics of Eri and Kogoro.

**_"That is so. Can we leave?",_**

**_-Ran said as she pulled shinichi towards a stall to buy water-_**

**_"Look at the two of them, too bad",_**

"that KID-Bastard..",

Conan grumbled under his breath as Hattori looked down on Conan, smirking at his misery.

**_-Sonoko said with a smudge as she went after them too while Conan was shown spying on them behind a tree as he rolled his eyes at the apparent fake Shinichi-_**

**_'That bastard..'_**

"Now you turned into a stalker, hmmm",

"Shut up",

Hattori's eyes twinkled in amusement which Conan saw and rolled his eyes as he could see that he's totally enjoy this.

**_-With that Ran gave the water bottle to kogoro who gulped down the whole thing in an instant. While Ran noticed her father was wearing a balck pouch like bag hanging from his neck-_**

**_"Oh this?. it's a bag to keep my passport safe. Better be safe than sorry!"_**

"huh, You really do behave like an Old Man, I mean who does that?!",

Eri and kogoro bickered again only to be stoped by Ran.

**_-As they were talking Shinichi sensed the unusual rustling from the nearby bush as he slipped away from the group of trio-_**

**_"Yo, Are you awake?"_**

**_-Shinichi had walked to the rustling Bush and bent down towards it as he asked Conan who was couched behind the Bush-_**

**_"So that's you?!",_**

**_-Conan sneered at Shinichi while the later looked amused-_**

**_"So how did you escaped out of the Suit Case?",_**

**_-Shinichi as asked with clear amused as Conan showed his pen which he had sneaked from Haibara-_**

**_"Thanks to this, although locked inside. I just need to open the trunk and come out",_**

"ha, its seems weird, seeing bigger Kudò talking to Chibi Kudò. but it doesn't feels wrong somehow...",

Hattori gave a dry chuckled to his own personal joke.

"it _is _wrong.. you _should_ be feeling wrong about the whole thing..Geez",

Conan rolled his eyes.

**_-Conan smirked at his own answer-_**

**_"I dont think that will do-, you are careless",_**

**_-Shinichi said as he couched down and sneaked away with Conan tagging along, from the group unseen-_**

**_"That's what I'm saying!, Kaito KID!",_**

**_-Conan said as they both ran towards same Merlion statue. With Shinichi smirking at Conan's remark indicating that he in infact the infamous Kaito KID-_**

There was a huge uproar the moment Kaito KID was shown.

"Kya!! Kid-sama!! your so cool!!",

"I knew it! That was Kaito KID all along!! Omg!",

Ran grabbed her glowing cheeks in embarrassment as she remembered all the things she said and did to KID before she realized him being an imposter of Shinichi.

**_-Kaito ran towards the open Suit Case which was lying down in the middle of the place as he hastily closed and leaned on it-_**

**_"What's your plan?!",_**

**_-Conan asked KID as he pulled his shirt to emphasizing his stolen gadgets and more over him getting kidnapped by KID himself to another country-_**

**_"Take another guess, That's all",_**

"he likes to tease you alot doesn't he?",

Conan rolled his eyes. what else can he do, it was trut that White Magician always tend to irk him the most. especially with his 'I-Know-Everything' Smirk.

**_-Kaito said showing an expression of teasing as Conan looked around trying to find clues, until he found one. The poster of the upcoming Karate Tournament-_**

**_'That is why Sonoko...'_**

**_"At the end of 19th century they said that a ship from Singapore had a Jewel which is recognized as a World Class Big Jewel called Fist Of blue Sapphire..however the ship was crushed and sank into the bottom of the ocean and so the Jewel was lost as well- Until last year it was retrieved by Zhan Han chen who also happens to hold power in Singapore. He also happens to be a great fan of Martial Arts and so he decided to embed the Jewel to the Championship Belt of this year- this Jewel is for the champion- ah.. how these rich people use their welath just like that.. -but say, An hard work entry by fighting in that bare handed fight, KID doesn't roll that way"_**

Everyone listened closely to what KID has said. its not everyday you get to hear the Internation and infamous thief talking about stealing Jewel personally from him than his Heist notes or Occasionally during his preliminary Rounds of Heists.

**_-Kaito said as he explained about the Blue Gem-_**

**_"If it's about stealing the Jewel..then why do you need me here?!",_**

"yeah, if its only about the Jewel. then why kidnap you?",

Hattori said as he tapped on his chin thinking about it.

"you will know very soon..",

Conan said as he saw Hattori racking his brain.

**_-Conan asked KID Clearly knowing that there is an ulterior motive behind KID's objective-_**

**_"Actually,.. this one is little special,_**

**_I will tell everything slowly, hmm?..",_**

Now this particular choice of word Intrigued the rest of the people except the said two.

**_"Damn you..",_**

**_"Huhhh?",_**

**_-Kaito bent down and faced Conan as he gave him a smudge looking expression which clearly annoyed the crap out of him-_**

"Omg! he's so freaking close that he could kiss him!!",

Now that was something none of them where expecting. Sonoko's jaws dropped at the statement as she gave a horrified expression.

"No way Kid-sama is kissing that Brat of all people!!",

Ran and other sane people sweatdroped at her antics. while Hattori was laughing so hard at that statement. even Haibara was snickering away while Ayumi was blushing cutely as she eyes shyly at Conan.

All poor Conan could do was dig deeper into the chair trying to avoid any contact. as he tried to roll his eyes but his embarrassment got the best of him.

"Sh-shut up, Hattori!",

"Oh My God, that was the best!",

Hattori's laugh finally died down and wiped away his tears of laughter.

'Geez...'

**_"Hey Shinichi..?",_**

**_-Their moments where broken by the voice of Ran-_**

**_"Oh, Somebody called me-",_**

**_"where are you going, Wait KID!!",_**

**_-Conan grabbed Kaito's sleeves as he pulled him closer-_**

"Are you trying to gain his attention or what?!",

Sonoko was not happy with Conan trying to take away her KID.

"As if I'm intrested in that Bastard. sure I want him, but only to put him behind the bars..",

Conan rolled his eyes at Sonoko's accusation.

**_"If you do anything to Ran, I won't leave you alone!",_**

"aww are you trying to be a good Boyfriend?",

Its was haibara this time which made Conan blush slightly at her comment.

"its n-nothing like that, Geez...",

Haibara only smirked at Conan.

**_-Conan tried his best to sound threatening which made Kaito sweat a bit and look away-_**

**_"Ah-hahaha.. Sorry, I can't guarentee that..",_**

**_"If that's the case then I will reavel you identity right now!",_**

**_-with that Conan ran away towards where he think Ran is but stopped by Kaito's words-_**

**_"You better give up that idea",_**

**_-Conan turned around to see Kaito dragging along his Suit Case with him as he tapped on its handle bar-_**

**_"You were able to enter this country thanks to my special Suit Case-"_**

**_-With that the screen showed an X-rayed version of the Suit Case, its design and its specialty of passing through a security check point at Air port-_**

"Woah?! something like that exists?!",

Genta and his fellow friends were awestruck by that very fact.

"He's more cunning and dangerous than he looks.",

Hattori remarked to which Conan agreed as well.

"Where does he makes those things...I wonder",

Many people were impressed by Kaito KID's Abilities and his works.

**_"This was specifically designed to pass the security checkpoint, more over there's a twelve hour atmosphere inside it and even for a long time, the body won't feel any pain be because of the soft pillows surrounding it-"_**

"Awesome!",

"Kyaa!, KID-sama your so awesome!!!"

**_"There, you know what I mean, right?MrFamous Detective"_**

**_-Kaito smired at Conan-_**

**_"Without me you are unable leave this place and even more to japan",_**

"Edogawa-Kun.. your trapped by your own enemy.. to follow his orders",

"Thanks for stating that out",

Haibara was clearly enjoying teasing the poor shrunken teen.

"My my, A detective kidnapped and smuggled by a criminal to do his bidding, this one is taking the cake alright !",

Conan glared at hattori's comment.

"I had no other option, for your Information.",

Conan's reply only made the older teen chuckle.

**_-Conan sneered at the Criminal's smudged expression while Kaito enjoyed his amusement but suddenly they heard Ran's voice-_**

**_"Hey, Shinichi where did you dissapeared again-..",_**

**_-Conan cleary went into panic mode as Ran Spoted Conan as she went towards him thinking that he is Conan-_**

**_"Huh...",_**

**_-Ran slowed down as she spoted Conan, was clearly near his panic doom-_**

**_"That little brat?! Why are you here?!",_**

**_-Suddently Conan was surrounded by Sonoko and Ran as Conan started to stutter since his mind was going blank_**

**_"Conan-Kun..?",._**

**_-Conan ultimately panicked to a point where he ran and hid behind Kaito's Suit Case as he peeped from behind it-_**

"Ahahaha! now that's something I want to take a pic and save it for later so i could laugh at it!",

Hatttori couldn't believe that Conan would go into such panic state that he ran and hid behind the very thief he was supposed to capture.

"Oh My, that's just so~ cute Conon-Kun!",

Yukiko and some other girls did thought it was a cute scene.

**_"I was shocked at first too! But actually he is not him",_**

**_-Kaito replied as Sonoko and Ran gave a shocked expression, walking towards the two-_**

**_"Heh?! Is that true?!",_**

**_'You are too good at this.',_**

_"Of course I'm good, MeiTantei, I won't be Kaito KID, the infamous Thief if I am not, Don't you think so?",_

KID replied from the Top which also made cheers for him while Conan as usual rolled his eyes.

**_-Sonko seemed to be more shocked while Ran just went near Conan and kneed down-_**

**_"Hey you, what's your name? Well do you understand Japanese..?",_**

**_-Ran asked Conan as she put her hands in his tiny shoulders and turned him to face her, while Conan was sweating bullet from nervousness from being caught-_**

"I get that you are scared of getting caught but man you are sweating bullets dude..",

"Shut up why don't you. ",

Conan clicked his tongue at Hattori

**_"Um... I...-",_**

**_-As Conan stuttered Ran seem to be suspicious to which he immediately came up with a new name-_**

**_"Arthur! My name is Arthur Hirai!",_**

**_"Arthur Hirai?",_**

**_"Because My mom is Japanese so..-",_**

"hah.. Smooth as butter, isnt it.",

Conan glared at Hattori for his unnecessary comments.

**_-Conans's voice was a little to high pitched indicating his nervousness which made Kaito roll his eyes at him and smirked at his inability to keep up a fake identity-_**

"Even he can sense your bad acting skills",

Hattori chuckled.

"Geez... He's a Master of Disguises and I'm not an actor I'm a detective.",

"whatever you say..",

**_"Hello, I'm Suzuki Sonoko!",_**

**_"And I'm Mouri Ran, and that man over there is my Father, Mauri Kogoro",_**

**_-Sonoko introduced herself while Ran introduced both her and her father, who was sitting in the near by rock fanning himself-_**

**_"Nice to meet you!",_**

**_-Ran said as she picked up Conan and made him sit on the Suit Case-_**

**_"Good- Nice to meet you all!-",_**

**_"Oh, Excuse me, I need to go for a bit",_**

**_-Conan said as Sonoko walked away excusing herself for a bit-_**

**_"So, Boy. Where are your parents?",_**

**_-Ran asked Conan as she bent herself to meet his height. Conan sweated again as he answered to her-_**

**_"Eh.. they have gone to Japan..",_**

**_-Conan scratched his head While Ran gave a shocked expression-_**

**_"Huh?! That means you're all alone?!",_**

**_"Well, it's okay with me. I'm familiar with this!"_**

**_-Conan said in his kiddy voice trying to sound convincing-_**

**_"Is that so? Then why don't you come with us?",_**

**_"Is that alright?",_**

**_-Conan turned towards Kaito giving him an annoyed expression but with an exciting voice-_**

**_"Yes of course it's okay!",_**

**_-Kaito replied him with a more of a smudge look. While Ran was left in dark, not knowing what exactly these two were talking telepathically-_**

"For rivals you two sure act like friends.",

"You wish..",

Conan rolled his eyes at Haibara's comment

**_"Oh yeah, I have to go see my dad",_**

**_-With that Ran excused herself too leaving the two alone-_**

**_-There amidst the group of people walking here and there, Sonolo stood in the middle fidgeting with her phone as she seem to be waiting for someone-_**

**_-Until there was a band of guys lead by a dude in purple Tshirt, who seemed to shove away everyone who came between their way-_**

"Yup,he's definitely a bad news.",

"You don't say",

Conan replied to Hattori

**_"Who the hell are these people?",_**

**_"The guy wearing the Purple Tshirt is Reijiro Nakatomi",_**

**_-Conan replied to Kaito as both were looking at the gang who were making unwanted attention towards them-_**

**_"Nakatomi?.. oh the Son of the director of Nakatomi",_**

**_"yes at any rate, he is not a good guy and there are many bad rumors about him",_**

**_-As soon as Conan said that, Reijiro went to Sonoko trying to make a move-_**

**_"Hey girl, are you all lone in Singapore? May be we can get out and have some fun-"_**

**_"I'm busy now, Get out of here.",_**

"and that's how you irk a bad dude..",

Hattori said it with loads of sarcasm dripping from his words.

**_"How dare you talk to me like that huh?",_**

**_-Sonoko's reply irked Reijiro as he seemed to pissed at her. Ran soon saw this as she tried to approach her to help only to be held back by Kaito-_**

**_"Shinichi-?!",_**

**_"You don't have to act, stay here.",_**

"Trying to be gentleman, huh..",

_"What can you say, I can't just see a lady walk towards in the harm's way now can I?",_

KID replied with smugness in his voice, which Conan rolled his eyes at.

**_-Kaito Said as he held her from going towards Sonoko-_**

**_"Hey-",_**

**_-Reijiro was cut off when he heard someone was banging his gang-_**

**_"That is my Girlfriend, is there something wrong?",_**

"Aww, Makoto-san! my savior!",

Makoto just blushed at Sonoko's comment.

**_-Makoto stood there in his glory as he easily knocked out all the guys in a span of 5 seconds top-_**

Many people were impressed by hin, including Sonoko's mom but she seem a little on the protective side of Sonoko.

**_-Reijiro was hit by Makoto who ran away screaming something about not forgetting what he has done-_**

**_"Ah- Makoto-san! I was so scared!",_**

**_-Sonoko hugged Makoto sideways, clinging on his arm-_**

**_"Sorry, I was a little bit late..",_**

**_-Makoto sounded apologetic. While the people around him seem to be very thrilled because of the fight scene they witnessed-_**

**_-Some random people can and appreciated his Karate skills to which Makoto just Blushes and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment-_**

"Aww He blushes. how cute!, Makoto-kun and Sonoko-chan, I'm always rooting on you both!",

Yukiko Said with hearts all over her head. while others sweatdroped at her.

**_"Sonoko! Are you alright?",_**

**_-Ran and Kaito tagged with Conan ran towards them-_**

**_"Yea, Makoto-san protected me!",_**

**_"Kyogoku-San, nice to meet you!",_**

**_-Ran greeted Makoto as he greeted her back-_**

**_"You are..?",_**

**_"Hello, I'm Kudó Shinichi",_**

Most of people from detective department rolled their eyes at his claim.

**_"And I'm Kyogoku Makoto!",_**

**_-Both introduced themself but Makoto's gaze lingered a bit on Kaito as Conon sweated at it-_**

**_"Makoto-San, is something wrong?",_**

**_-Sonoko seemed to notice his gaze-_**

**_"Ah, nothing, but I have feeling that I have seen Kudò-San somewhere before.. -"_**

**_-For a split second Kaito showed an expression of absolute horror, as he and Conan remembered the last Heist of Alexanderite and unfortunate event, facing off with Makoto-_**

"Now that's the expression I wanted to see, hah!",

Conan smirked at KID's distress, finally some joy amidst all the teasing. while KID was silently grumbling under his breath.

**_"E-eh..k-kk! Maybe its only your feelings.. ha-hhaha",_**

"Real Smooth, isn't it?"

_"Well I had to act like you too you know.",_

"As If I'm scared of Makoto-kun., _Barou"_,

Conan smirked at KID enjoying this very rare exposure of terror on his face and his inability to back it up.

**_-Kaito pulled his hands out trying to stop Makoto from thinking, While he himself seem to lose his poker face for a moment, due to mere thoughts of getting caught by Makoto-_**

**_"Okay, let's go to the hotel Makoto-san",_**

**_-Sonoko said as they failed to notice Kaito's awkward laugh while Conan rolled his eyes at KID's one-second panic attack-_**

* * *

**And that's all guys! Hope you liked it! I'm really sorry for such a delayed updated! I Hope this chapter is good enough to fulfill?**

**I tried my best to keep everyone in character but if you feel that something or someone is off or need to improve on something, please feel free to share it with me! I'm open to suggestions which help me to improve myself!**

**Once again! Thank You For Reading!**

**Until Next Time!**

**See You!**

**Next Illusion!**


	7. Fist Of Blue Sapphire: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Detective Conan or the any of the characters, Please do enjoy my plot!

* * *

**_-_****_The Scene changes to the near by Merlion statue, as the group of four teens, a middle aged man and a kid are standing under the bridge near an Ice cream stall-_**

**_"So you didn't make it to the finals?!.. we all had came here to cheer you up..",_**

**_-Sonoko's voice laced with confusion-_**

**_"_****_Sorry,.. but to I need to have a Sponsor to participate in this Tournament..",_**

**_"So, there are no Sponsors for you?",_**

**_-Kaito asked as Mokoto scratched back of his head as he nodded in agreement-_**

**_"Yes, there is a lawyer named Sherilyn Tan giving me Sponsor fees for the Tournament. However, she suddenly died without any reason-"_**

"Interesting, she happens to be the same woman who was murdered at shopping mall, right?",

Hattori voiced out, a Conan nodded in agreement. basically that was the same thought every one was having. however they don't know why it happened.

**_-Kaito bite on his sweet treat, with his eyes solely locked on Makoto, and his ears open to every Information he could gather-_**

**_-Conan seems to sense that KID's reason behind his abduction was somehow related to this particular incident- this Death or possibly murder of Makoto's Sponsor-_**

"Yup, he's fishing your attention towards the murder isn't he",

Hattori chuckled as he noticed all the small details the thief was leaving intentionally for Conan to pick it up.

**_"-Her acquaintance called and said everything about it. It's not only that, I heard that there are lots of Champions from Singapore participating in this special Tournament, I want to fight them at least once, but..",_**

**_-Sonoko could feel the disappointment lingering in her Boyfriend's voice as she grabbed her phone in a speed of light-_**

**_"Dont Worry!!, I will be your Sponsor!",_**

"I don't know why, But I'm not surprised, ahaha-ha..",

Hattori and few other's rolled their eyes.

**_-Sonoko declared as she swiftly dailed the Suzuki Group of Finance and walked a bit away as she talked to her father-_**

**_"H-HEH?!",_**

'Just how do these rich people tend to spend their money...'

Everyone sweatdroped at the scene.

**_-Other's were baffled by her sudden proclamation while Kaito and Conan just gave a dry chuckle and Internally rolling his eyes-_**

**_'_****_Because Daughter of Suzuki Tycoon is very different..'_**

"My thoughts same..",

Hattori gave the driest chuckle ever, as Conan accompanied him as well. while Sonoko puffed her cheeks in rage, since she could hear his thoughts as well.

**_-Conan thoughts were laced in sarcasm-_**

**_"Alright! Everything is done!",_**

**_-Sonoko exclaimed as she gave a victory sign and ran back to Makoto-_**

**_"_****_Makoto-San now you will be able to rejoin the Tournament as a guest player!"_**

**_"_****_Really?! Sonoko-San?!",_**

**_"Yeah!",_**

**_-Both of them, seem to be very enthusiastic as Sonoko lean on Ran and whispered in her ears-_**

**_"We're are sharing the Hotel with Makoto-San! Its Double Dating you know!~",_**

"Hmmmmm~ Double Dating huh? too bad, its not with you though..",

Hattori cracked at his own joke while Conan rolled his eyes in pure annoyance.

**_"Isnt it.",_**

"So the Thief does sneaks away your princess in the end. My my, Edogawa-kun I though you would've let anything happen hm?",

"Shut up, ne. you are annoying me..",

Haibara's snickering never stoped, while Conan rolled his eyes in irritation.

**_-Ran smiled at her best friend who seemed really happy-_**

**_"_****_After agreeing to that, let's just head back to the Hotel! Just need go there and drink beer, I'm so hungry!",_**

"Its always about drinking to you, Geez..",

Eri sighed at her Husband's antics. while others just gave an awkward laugh.

**_-The scene had changed once again as they showed the group lead by Kogoro-_**

**_"_****_Mouri-San?! Are you Mr.Mouri Kogoro?",_**

**_-Suddenly they were approached by a tan skinned man, Rishi-_**

"Isn't he the same person who was inspecting in the Mall?",

"Its certainty him!, the same one who claimed to be the student of that Leon guy-",

Mitsuhiko answered to Genta as Ayumi joined in too;

"yeah! that Leon guy is the one who killed the lady, but.. how did he do it...?",

Ayumi sounded skeptical.

"then why don't we just watch the movie and get to know about it? after all it was solved by Edogawa-kun and also happens to be helped by KID as well. I'm intrested in how thing are going to be played..",

Haibara replied, causally shrugging her shoulders.

**_"Uh, yes?",_**

**_-Kogoro replied in confusion as Rishi held his Police ID Card up front of Mouri-_**

**_"I'm Rishi from the Police Department Nice to meet you!",_**

**_"Ah. Hello, hello..",_**

**_-Kogoro replied as he and Rishi shook their hands-_**

**_"So, you're saying that you are from Police Department asking me for help?",_**

**_"Yes, I participated in the Police Department as a Criminal Psychologist.",_**

**_"Actually when I heard about you arriving at Singapore, I couldn't help but to wait for you here!",_**

**_-Rishi said as his face showed genuine emotion of happiness-_**

**_"Wait for me??",_**

**_"Yes, because Visitor often tend to come here to this place",_**

**_"But why were you waiting for me?",_**

**_-Kogoro asked as he continued to Fan himself-_**

**_"Actually I was hoping to get your help in a new case",_**

**_"No! That's no good. I'm on a vacation!-",_**

**_"Just a minute-",_**

**_-Kaito Jumped into the middle of the conversation, as he lean towards Kogoro's ears-_****_"This guy, I think you should join this. Its pretty good idea I tell you",_**

**_"_**Oi, oi.. are you serious...",

Hattori rolled his eyes as he could see KID trying to trick Kogoro into his web.

**_"What, why?!",_**

**_"_****_Think about it. If we agree we might get to use their special rooms and they even might recommend us cheap and delicious restaurants- casino too. You do understand, right?",_**

"Yup. He knows everything and everyone well, alright.",

"He is a manipulative criminal, who knows how and where to pull the right strings at the right moment..",

Both Conan and Hattori agreed to each other's views about the international Thief as they chuckled in amusement.

"Damn you, KID",

Nakamori Ginzo grumbled under his breath.

**_-Kaito whispered into Kogoro's ears while the rest of the gang was left in the dark- except Conan who was internally rolling his eyes at the Thief's work-_**

**_"Sounds good, if that makes sense- Alright!I will specialize for you. I, Kogoro Mouri will join you in your case!",_**

'Oi, oi. seriously, Uncle.. you couldn't be more obvious',

Hattori thought while other people who know Kogoro well laughed at his antics while Eri was rambling about the limits of his idiocy.

**_-Kogoro exclaimed happily, and seemed to be totally fine with it as he agreed willing to help out the new case-_**

**_'Oi, oi..',_****_"Thank you so much! Detective. Mouri._****_You are the Japanese hero! To whom I'm also a big fan of!",_**

"yea right...",

Hattori and few others quietly rolled there eyes.

**_-Conan rolled his eyes as he knew that KID Manipulated Kogoro into taking the case. Rishi was enthusiastic a well-_**

**_-Kogoro was wohooping while Rishi pulled out his phone and showed a particular picture to the gang which aroused various reactions from his audience-_**

**_"_****_Alright, this was sent to a Businessman-",_**

**_-The blue phone glowed brightly as it showed the Heist note of Kaito KID, who had claimed to seek the Fist Of Blue Sapphire-_**

**_"Ah!?!",_**

**_"Kaito KID?",_**

**_"Kaito KID-sama!",_**

Most of the people started to cheer once again, upon looking at KID's Heist Note.

"I was waiting for this to appear, hah!..",

**_-Sonoko was totally sweeped off her feet as she gazed at the Heist note, while Ran and Makoto looked off gaurded. Conan glared at Kaito who seemed to hold an annoyed expression, rolling his eyes away from the little Detective-_**

"Things are going to turn out better than I thought after all, I guess",

Many people grew both thrilled and expectant towards how the whole Movie is going to play out.

* * *

And That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review or PM if necessary.

Until Next Time!

See You!

Next Illusion!


	8. Fist Of Blue Sapphire: Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: I do not own DC or MK characters nor the anything. just the plot.**

**Author's Note:**I hope you readers all enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

**_-The Scene changed to a beautiful cottage-like house which belonged to Mr Leon Lowe, where two cars seemed to enter the premises-_**

"Woah! It's so beautiful!",

"It really is!",

Ayumi said as Mitsuhiko replied to her back.

**"_I recieved a report that Suzuki Group has become a sponsor for Kyogoko, Can you beat him?"_**

"Alright, Suspect no.1.. or is he the criminal?!",

"Well, wait and watch as it unfolds",

Conan smirked knowing, he did know what's going to happen, however this is a part he kind of theorized not seen though. So it's kind of keeping him on the edge, since he can now look at the point of view of many people.

**_-Leon stated the fact, sitting on his chair, legs crossed as he faced a bulky looking man. Leon sent an amused look at the said man-_**

**_"There is no need to concern, no matter who I will put him down in one blow",_**

**_-The man responded sternly with absolute confidence-_**

"I never liked that bulky looking monster! And no! You can never beat Makoto-San!",

Sonoko was furious at Jamaluddin even though she knew that he won't beat him. While Ran tried to calm her down.

**_-Name: Jamaluddin. Age: 28. Profession: Leon's Bodyguard-_**

**_"Good to know",_**

**_-Leon replied when suddenly he felt a slight moments behind his doors-_**

**_"Come in",_**

**_"Excuse me-",_**

**_-A young lady with jet black hairs entered the room-_**

"A new character, Intresting hmmm",

Hattori went into him 'thinking mode' as Conan rolled his eyes at him.

"Rachel-san..",

Kogoro recalled his moments with the young miss, sadly she wasn't least bit Intrested in him since Shinichi(kaito) said him that she only came to him because of that stupid Leon. He sighed while Eri gave him a concerned look.

**_-Name: Rachel Chuengu. Age: 28. Profession: Leon's Secretary-_**

**_"Mr. Ramanathan has arrived with someone he likes to introduce",_**

**_"He's early. Please bring him to the lounge",_**

**_-Leon dispersed Rachel and turned towards Jamaluddin-_**

**_"So, how about KID?",_**

And this brought everyone's entire attention towards the movie. After all it was KID.

-**_Jamaluddin turned towards his employer as he replied-_**

**_"Apollogies, we are still investigating",_**

**_-Jamaluddin bowed down to show his failed attempt of getting Information on KID-_**

**_"Along with Sherilyn Tan, is there anyone handling the Information?",_**

Everyone were trying to decipher the hidden meaning, the reason of the murder and KID of course.

-**_Leon leaned on his hands.-_**

**_"I have a hunch who is behind it",_**

**_"Then you take care of it",_**

"By taking care of it, I means to finish off someone right..",

Hattori gave a sarcastic chuckle at himself.

**_-With that the scene changes, and the Lounge of the House where Kogoro and his gang just arrived-_**

**_"Yay! It's so much fun!",_**

**_"Dad, please be a little serious..",_**

Most of the people quietly chuckled at Kogoro's antics, it was pretty hilarious though. While Eri looked away in clear embarrassment.

-**_Ran and other youngsters sweatdroped at his childish attitude towards the whole ordeal-_**

**_"Oh! There's one too! So pretty!"_**,

"Honestly, Ran is more responsible then you are. I wonder what I had seen in you that made me marry you?! A man-child..",

Eri adjusted her glasses as she puffed in annoyance while Kogoro looked embarrassed.

-**_Kogoro ran towards a Armoured statue, but as soon as he touched it the spear from its hand slipped on top him. However he was saved by Makoto who held the heavy piece of metal weapon in his one hand with ease-_**

Hattori and Conan rolled their eyes, and so did many others.

"**_Are you okay?!",_**

**_"Dad.. be a little more serious",_**

**_-Ran gave a bine chilling glare which made Kogoro sweat profusely while Sonoko sweatdroped at the whole incident-_**

"Yup, that's Ran-San for you!",

Hattori said in a fake cheering manner that made Conan look at him as if he had grown two heads.

**_"I'm sorry, my Dad made trouble!",_**

**_-Ran bowed down as an apology to Makoto who waved off saying it was nothing at all-_**

**_-While Kaito and Conan talked with Rishi, where Kaito seemed to dig for Information-_**

**_"So do you know someone named Leon Lowe?",_**

"Of course, He would know him. Is here any person left that he didn't stalked?",

Hattori rolled his eyes at Kaito's advancements.

"**_Do you mean Leon-sensei? He always used to worked with Police before in criminal psychology and help to find the culprit in many cases-",_**

**_"Oh? So he's a detective of Singapore huh?",_**

**_-Kaito replied in a little high tone which attracted other's attention towards their conversation-_**

**_"But he has been on day off for past two years and now is a standby manager. I listened to him and studied Criminal Psychology",_**

**_-Rishi had a graceful look as he proudly said about his mentor-_**

**_"Oh, I see",_**

**_-kaito was cut off why Kogoro who was being pushed by Ran to force himself into the conversation-_**

Megure and other Police officials chucked dryly to see Kogoro's lack of interest on the case. Well so were the people who knew him.

**_-Rishi showed him his phone once again, as he showed him what was the thing KID is behind this time-_**

**_"Alright everyone please look here, this what Kaito KID wants to take-",_**

Not only the people in the screen were looking at the pictures, so were the ones in the hall. After all they too want to know how the Jewel looked like.

-**_Kaito and Kogoro came forward as they saw the large Blue jewel, while Conan was jumping up and down trying to take a peek which KID was after-_**

**_"-Fist Of Blue, which is apparently rumored to be in the possession of Mr.Zhon Han chen. He always predicted that KID will come after it",_**

"Just as KID said then",

"Yea, he never makes mistakes at Information gathering especially over some huge Jewel",

Conan replied to Hattori who continued to watch the scene unfolding.

"**_So, the Gem is currently with this Zhon Han Chen? Is it safe there?",_**

**_Kogoro asked as he crossed his arms._**

**_"Actually, the Gem is stored under this house",_**

**_-The scene focused on the blacks and white checked floor-_**

**_"The Jewel is here...?",_**

The same was the response of many people, who were unsure on why such priceless Jewel stores away in the underground.

"**_Yes. That's what the owner wanted. The vault here is very modern and sophisticated, moreover the bank sector...-",_**

**_"Very Sophisticated..?",_**

**_-Kaito closed his eyes as he gave an less audible chuckle which was totally screaming cockiness-_**

**_"So it looks like KID has to give up this time, huh?!",_**

"Oi, oi,...",

Hattori rolled his eyes and so did most of the people, since they knew already that KID was posing as Shinichi.

**_-Although he was talking down on his own Alter-Ego, His words were very arrogantly arranged-_**

**_'Putting down yourself huh...'_**

"He's just something Alright.. ",

Hattori dryly laughed at the scene while Conan mentally agreed as he rolled his eyes.

**_-Conan rolled his eyes at Kaito's statement, while Sonoko seemed particularly irked by his words as she stepped up-_**

**_"What are you talking about?! No matter what KID-sama is still talented and classy!",_**

**_-Meanwhile in the background, Makoto's hold on the steel weapon tighten as he heard Sonoko's words favoring KID-_**

Most of them felt bad for the steel weapon. Because of Makoto who was killing it with his crushing strength.

"**_Ah-Sonoko..",_**

**_"Ran knows it, right?",_**

**_"His super human techniques are out of charts!- all the girls are so into him and wanting to let their hearts stolen by-",_**

**_"STOP! Sonoko",_**

"About time",

Hattori and Conan shared a common look. A sarcastic one.

-**_Ran moved closer to her best friend's face as moved her eyes to show that Makoto was just behind her-_**

**_-For a split second, Horro struck on Sonoko's facial expression as she desperately tried to cover up her mistake-_**

**_"Well, t-that's all except Ran and Me, right Ran?!",_**

"No one's buying that crap"

"I know right.",

Conan rolled his eyes.

"**_A-ah..of course!",_**

**_-Ran agreed as she sweated lightly, while in the background Kaito was sweating profusely, as he slowly inched his way out from the conversation as soon as possible-_**

**_-Kaito gave a nervous chuckle, as Makoto's grip on the Steel weapon hardened even more to a point it cannot be used again, which made Kaito jumped in pure fear as he quickly turned away from the scene-_**

And of course that made Hattori laugh out loud at KID's desperate times where he was scared as shit.

"T-thats! Hilarious!",

"Hey, KID looked scared too",

"Who wouldn't?",

Genta said while Mitsuhiko sympathized him.

**_"B_****_e careful with your life..",_**

**_-Conan said he too felt bad for KID, to which Kaito squated down as he rolled his eyes trying to act cool but his sweating says otherwise-_**

**_"Oi, oi, oi,...",_**

"I didn't knew you cared about that their's well being",

"S-shut up. I only did because he's the only one who can take me out from this country Alright",

"Whatever yous say, KID Killer-San or should I say KID Saver?",

Conan rolled his eyes at Hattori's pathetic attempts at Nick names.

-**_The scene shifts into the Lounge Room where Ran and Sonoko are shown looking at the garden outside the lard glass window while Conan and Kaito were sitting on the pale yellow furniture-_**

**_"The Garden looks beautiful!",_**

**_"I know right?",_**

**_-Suddenly Ran and Sonoko's conversation came to an halt when they heard the doors opening. Mr. Leon and his Bodyguard, Jamaluddin entered the room-_**

**_"Hello all, I'm Leon Lowe. And this is Hezli Jamaluddin, my Bodyguard and Captain for help will joing our conversation",_**

**_-Leon motioned Jamaluddin to go ahead, who went to meet Makoto while Leon went to Kogoro-_**

**_"Mr. Kyogoku, I was hoping to see you",_**

**_-Jamaluddin moved his hand and they both made a handshake-_**

**_"Thank you",_**

**_"I do karate too, I alway wanted to have a match with you",_**

**_-Jamaluddin squeezed Makoto's hand to which Makoto equally squeezed back with same force, their Eyes glaring at each other-_**

"Hey, hey, is this how these brute meet each other. If so I ain't going near one..",

"Heh..",

Conan chuckled at Hattori who seemed uncomfortable at the squeezed handshake.

-**_Conan seemed to be intrigued by the conversation, however they were interfered by Leon himself-_**

**_"Oh, you must be Detective Mouri Kogoro?",_**

**_-Conan and Kaito's attention was drawn towards Leon and Kogoro-_**

**_"Oh, this is so embarrassing. I didn't know foreigners know my name..",_**

**_-Kogoro gave an awkward laugh and extended his hands for a shake but instead he was met with a very confused looking Leon who looked at Kogoro blinking at him to which Kogoro himself was confused as he scratched his head-_**

**_'Its weird. I don't feel anything..',_**

Most ever intrigued by his weird choice of words. While Haibara smirked since he knew what he was talking about.

-**_Leon them moved his gaze towards Conan who smiled at him holding glass of orange juice, for a second his expression grew surprised to normal once again-_**

"He must be skilled. After all he merely looked at you and found out ne? Edogawa Kun?",

Conan shivered under Haibara's gaze and he didn't reply to her, which made her smirk even more if possible.

**_"No way_**"

Conan let out a small sigh without his own notice. while Hattori seemed uncomfortable as well.

-**_Jamaluddin went back to Leon who looked at Kaito next-_**

**_"Is this the famous high school detective, Kudó Shinichi?",_**

**_"Nice to meet you!",_**

The Police Officials rolled their eyes in a synchronized manner.

-**_Kaito extended his hands but instead Leon gave a "scaning" look at Kaito with his hands rubbing his chin in a form of thinking something-_**

**_"Should I call you Young Detective or a Magician?",_**

**_-That definitely took Kaito off gaurded since he gave a horrified look for a split second while Conan seemed Intimidated well-_**

"Alright! He's just too good!",

"He's too much of a slick fox, one that could rival KID. If not for KID's extreme set of Backup plans and on-the-spot thinking, he very well might had caught him already.."

"Wait wait! Are you tell me that he almost got that theif?!",

Conan only nodded in approval but he looked as if he was in deep thinking. While Hattoi was baffled. Now that was something new.

"**_Its because.. of your hands. I saw your hands so..",_**

**_-Kaito quickly clamed down as if nothing ever happened, he looked at his hands-_**

Many were Intrested on the Leon guy who seemed to actually look through KID's disguise somehow.

"**_Oh that's because I also exercises a lot._**

**_But still use a lot of brain power."_**

"Excerise... yea right... as if",

"Shut up! I do exercise! I do soccer for your Information",

"And I didn't knew Soccer is played with hands..",

Hattori rolled his eyes and gave a dry chuckle. Even Ran and other few people who knew Kudó rolled their eyes. While Conan puffed his cheek in annoyance as he crossed his arms and pouted.

-**_Kaito taped on his temple emphasizing his intelligence-_**

**_"Is that so",_**

**_-Leon suddenly shifted the topic as soon as he spotted Sonoko-_**

**_"Oh yeah! Is that Lady. Sonoko from Suzuki Group?",_**

"Man this guy changes topic quicker than a chameleon changing colors..",

Hattori remarked.

-**_with that Leon went to talk with Sonoko and Ran as Conan and Kaito looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze-_**

**_'Can't keep my eyes off from this person'_**

"So do we, Conan-kun",

Hattori said as he watched intently.

-**_Conan's eyes followed Leon as he watched him discreetly while Kaito get a sigh of relief-_**

**_"You can't come in. Please wait!",_**

**_-a feminine voice ringed front he open doors as few people stepped into the room gaining attention from everyone-_**

**_"That's okay, dont bother",_**

**_-Turns out that it was Zhon Han Chen himself accompanied by his Bodyguards and Rachel who seem to be not happy with the intruder-_**

"Oh it's that same man who had that Jewel right?",

"Exactly! Mr. Zhon Han Chen. If I'm not wrong?",

Mitsuhiko replied to Ayumi to which Haibara replied with a snort.

"**_Oh?! Is that Mouri Kogoro-sensei?!",_**

**_-Mr. Zhan Han Chen immediately ran towards Kogoro as soon as he spotted him and grabbed his hands into his as he looked at him with sparkles sparkling all over him-_**

**_"Me and my wife are your biggest fan!!",_**

**_"O-oh..",_**

Every one had the expression of 'I dont believe this shit is happening' face.

**_-Kogoro gave a small smudged smile towards Zhon while Conan and Kaito gave very uninterested look almost stoping themselves from rolling their eyes-_**

"Aha! Now they are my fans!",

Kogoro seemed to talking something which was ultimately ignored by most of them present there.

"**_Sorry, he came in all of sudden"_**

**_"Its alright",_**

**_-Rachel apologized to Leon who brushed it off as he walked towards Mr.Zhon who was busy taking pictures with Kogoro-_**

**_"I would love to show everyone our Vault Room",_**

**_-Kaito takes a sip from his tea as he keeps his eyes and ears open to everything around him-_**

**_"That's good! I would love to come along!",_**

**_-Mr.Zhon enthusiastically invited all the people-_**

**_"I hope all of you could see the Fist Of Blue Sapphire!",_**

**_-Kaito's eyes gazed at the current situation and smirked-_**

"Oi, oi, are they going to show the Jewel in the presence of the thief himself?!",

"Apparently yes.",

Both the detectives and other officials rolled their eyes while the later sweatdroped at the scene.

-**_The scene drastically changes into a relatively large room, played with heavily guarded metal, with plants on the both sides of the path which lead the group to a large modernize door sealed with various large and narrow bars of possibly steel alloy, making up the door for the Vault-_**

**_"This very door is the way to vault itself which our company is proud off- Only few people can open it",_**

"That includes KID too, doesn't it?",

Hattori rolled his eyes.

-**_Leon lead them towards the door and pushed his finger on the scanning screen as the door recognized his fingerprint and opens up-_**

**_-Kaito attentively analyzes everything in the background-_**

**_-The Steel bars contracts and the door is set open, as everyone are awestruck at the room which seeming has large and long walls made from resistant Alloy-_**

"Woah! Amazing!",

"Impressive Vault right?!",

Genta was awestruck but so were others as well. It was after all some high-tech vault security system.

**_"This place is made up on Resistant Alloy which heats itself is so dense",_**

"Figures",

This time it was Sabaru Hakuba, the detective from London who remarked.

-**_Leon started to explain about his Vault proudly to Mr. Zhon, Rishi, Kogoro and Makoto while Ran and Sonoko were looking at the other side, Conan walks alone, looking around the place and Kaito analyzing the whole room and making various ideas, plans and everything by taking Information much as he can-_**

**_"What?",_**

**_-Kaito got a suddenly reply, from Jamaluddin when he knocked at the Walls of the vault where Jamaluddin was typing the passcode-_**

**_"A-ah... sorry nothing nothing!",_**

"KID on the move, I see..",

Hattori and other detectives easily came to conclusions that he was doing an extensive analyzing process of the whole vault by mere looking around. "Alright, that's pretty impressive" is what most thought.

-**_kaito gave a nervous laugh and walked away while Jamaluddin continued with his work-_**

**_-Leon till explaining about the Vault which seems to have ability to relocate itself when triggered by electrical shockwaves-_**

**_-Jamaluddin finishes his typing part, as the one part of the wall starts to descend towards the floor with a single block glowing red, to which noises erupted as a result-_**

**_"This ware house is a unique product in my ideal world!",_**

**_-The Red glowing block touched the floor-_**

The whole scene seemed really cool, with not many people witnessing such an heavily gauded Vault, something more than even that of Jirokichi himself.

"**_Everyone, please give some space",_**

**_-Leon requested as others moved few steps backwards. The block slid itself open to reveal the Golden Champion Belt which was embedded with a large and possibly the largest in the world, sparkling blue Sapphire-_**

There were many gasps heard from the people as they saw the Jewel which was KID after.

"No wonder KID is after it. It's the world's largest Sapphire atter all. I missed my chance of getting it into my hands!",

Jirokichi grumbled while Conan just rolled his eyes at the complaining old man.

"**_This Gem is the proof from the pirate King, also know as 'Fist of Blue Sapphire",_**

**_-Ran was shown lifing Conan up so that he could see th Jewel while Mouri was talking with Leon tagged with Mr. Zhon-_**

"Ara, still playing the kid-act? My my Edogawa Kun. How cute"

"Shut it",

Conan simply rolled his eyes and ignore Haibara's comments while she looked at him and snickered.

**_"Is this the Fist? - so that's how it is._**

**_If it is here then KID can't do anything",_**

**_"That is still unknown",_**

**_-Leon replied to Kogoro-_**

"I don't know why but it seems that he's more intrested in letting the Jewel stolen or he wants to steal for himself..",

Conan was pretty impressed that Hattori pulled most of it, but he still need to go alot more into details and informations.

"**_Tomorrow, the Tournament will begin and it will be moved to the said area for displaying",_**

**_-As everyone were busy looking at the Large Jewel, Kaito sneakily took out a special marker and marked the block which held the Jewel. As he gave a satisfied smirk or was is teasing one?-_**

"Sneaky little thief!',

Conan grumbled under his breath while others couldn't understand why nobody didn't saw him do that to which Haibara explained:

"He moves his hand in a very quick manner and his body is angled in away that its impossible to even notice a slight moment, rather than even seeing it at all",

"Oh! Souka!",

"That's how Magiciand are right? They're not actually making things disappear they are just too quick to see",

Mitsuhiko said as others nodded.

**_"-So the Jewel won't be here during that time, even though it will protected by our security",_**

**_"-if anything happens to the Jewel, you will be paying a hefty compensation",_**

**_-Mr. Zhon laughed as he gave a threat which seemed unharmed but it made Leon scowled a bit-_**

Everyone knew that Leon is a very suspicious looking character in the whole movie, more than KID's identity.

**_"Like you said, there's no stadium with such security like here. So KID probably would wait for the time when the Sapphire is brought out in the ring, right?",_**

"Keh! He's deliberately forcing all to look somewhere else when he's preparing to strike the next moment",

Conan was surprised to heard that coming from Inspector. Nakamori, but then again, he was behind KID for the longest, he would have known his pattern by now.

**_-kaito casually walked towards Leon with his one hand in the pocket as he spoke to him-_**

**_"Just as you said. There are high possibilities of getting caught here",_**

**_"That's right, if there's a problem with the Jewel can I lend you my help?",_**

Now that just made everyone snort in response.

**_-Kaito Extended his hand, while Leon was surprised but smiled at him as he took it-_**

**_"Thank you"_**

"He tries to manipulate this dude huh, I doubt though. He's prooving to be way more tricky than KID himself. Let's just see how he pulls off his Heist",

Hattori voiced out his point. Conan already knew what happened so he just gave a nod.

Everyone were preparing to see a KID's Heist, what they didn't excepted what how it turned out to be..

* * *

And that's for the this chapter!

I hope it was good and fun to read!!.

read and rewrite!

See You!

Next Illusion!


End file.
